Clocks
by TRIX19
Summary: They just spoke to me... telling me that this is where I belonged. That this is where I was meant to be. It all started here. Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy, Neddie friendship. Based off the song Clocks by Coldplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovees! Okay, this is a new fanfiction! I was listening to my favorite band Coldplay, and their song Clocks and got this idea. Oh and I'm continuing Sitting on an Old Road today!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Whoa. One word. Whoa. I looked up at the amazing desert of Egypt. Wow. Another word. Wow.

Anubis House was visiting Egypt for a History assignment. Boring. Just boring. But at least we're having a field-trip! I love field-trips to different places... they are more amazing! You get to see things that are most unlikely in other places! And that's when you wonder, nothing else compares.

Now, you're going to be surprised when I tell you my name. I'm not Mara, I'm not Nina, and I'm not Fabian. I'm Eddie Miller... or in other words Edison Sweet. I keep my nerdy insides to myself. But unlike my roommate Fabian Rutter, I'm only interested in things up close. I don't like reading stupid books _about_ Egypt when I could just go there with one airplane ride.

I looked around in awe. The pyramids next to us just spoke to me... telling me that this is where I belonged. I looked over at Nina Martin, the other American who was doing the same thing as me, gaping at the tall structures. To my surprise, almost everyone else in house were either talking, sweating, or complaining. It seemed that only Nina and I were looking around, loving Egypt as it is.

As we kept on walking, I started to hear this noise in my head. I sighed and decided to ignore it. Because if it was that voice saying Nina was in trouble, I could just hop next to her and save her.

The noise then became louder... and it wasn't a talking voice. I then scratched my head and looked over at Nina, who was looking at me too. I knew what she was thinking. She could hear it as well. I walked over to Nina and sighed. "You can hear it as well... can't you?" Nina nodded.

"It's like a... ticking noise..." Nina told me. I nodded and looked around as the noise became louder and louder. Nina then started rub her temples, as did I. The noise started to give me a headache... it was unbearable. My vision then started to go blurry as the noise became louder. I could hear the rest of my housemates call out my name, as well as Nina's. I then saw a figure walk up to me.

"Eddie are you okay? You're pale..." The voice told me. I knew who it was, it was my girlfriend Patricia. Soon enough the noise overtook my hearing and soon enough the pain sprung through my body. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, as well as Nina, who was right next to me.

What was going on? What's happening?

The last thing I saw or heard was the panic of my friends, Victor, Trudy, and my father. Soon enough, my hearing and sight stopped, leaving me with pure darkness and the ticking noise which echoed through my head. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't _see_ anything. It was only the noise. Nothing else. Just the noise, banging, not stopping, echoing through my head.

Soon enough I couldn't even think. The noise just kept on going. It was like a rhythm...

That never stopped.

* * *

**Was it good? Well... this Neddie friendship, not relationship. Just want to make that clear. ****Now, review if you like and scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! **

**Bye-Bye!  
**

**Oh!  
**

**RIP Neil Armstrong! :'(  
**

**...  
**

**Bye...?  
**

**:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! Yeah... I'm continuing a lot of stories today. I'm in the mood. SO HERE WE GO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Clocks by Coldplay... obvi  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

My head hurts. That's all I'm hundred percent sure of. My head hurting. Otherwise... I really don't know what's going on. I don't remember anything. One minute I'm in Egypt and the next I wake up in this black room. Fun.

I get up and walk around. My footsteps echo throughout the area as I slowly walk. "Help!" I then stop. What was that? "Help!" Help... Help! Someone's calling for help. I then think for a moment. Who would be calling for help?

I know.

Nina. Nina Martin.

"Nina!" I yelled back, creating another vibration through the room.

"Eddie? Is that you?" The voice responded.

"Yeah! It's me! Just follow my voice!" After I said that I heard taps. I looked around the dark room, unsure where it was coming from. "Nina...? Is that you?"

"Is what me?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the other American. "Those footsteps! Are you making those?"

"No!" Nina yelled. "Why would it be me?! I told you to follow my voice!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "No! What? Are you deaf?" I could imagine Nina rolling her eyes at my comment as she responded.

"I think it's the other way around, buddy!" Nina snapped back. I then sighed, what is this place. I then walked forward and bumped into something, causing a ear-aching noise. I winced and bit my lip. Did I just run into a... a wall? I then felt the hard surface. As I did that I saw something move! But... that's a wall... unless...! I gasped and looked harder. That wasn't just an anything! It was Nina! The wall is transparent!

"Nina!" I shouted, causing her to look around. "I'm right here! I can see you!" Nina looked around the room until she looked towards me. She then walked slowly.

"Why... why is there a mirror in here?" She asked. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Nina then stared at the wall. And then suddenly her eyes widened and she backed away.

"Eddie! We need to get out of here!" I heard her scream.

"Wait why?! What's wrong!"

"M-My reflection! It was normal at first and then it's eyes..." Nina bit her lip and looked around. "EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm right here!"

"No your not!"

"I'm your reflection!" After I said that there was someone clapping slowly as lights were shown. Nina and I caught each others eyes. We were right next to each other the whole time! Someone then walked up to us. He was wearing some creepy clothing and his face looked like one of Victor's stuff animals. He looked so familiar...

"Oh my..." Nina gasped. "You're Anubis."

* * *

**Oh yeah! You didn't see that coming! It was short... yeah. FINALLY A SECOND CHAPPIE! I was stuck and well... yeah. REVIEW AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!**

**SAVE VICTORIOUS AND HOW TO ROCK!  
**

**BYE!**

**:)  
**


End file.
